madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 2: Redeemer
Madness Combat 2: Redeemer is the second installment in the series and the first installment of the sheriff saga. It was released on January 15th, 2003. Plot There was a man who sought the Sheriff Somewhere in Nevada At the beginning, the once returned Hank initiates his next massacre by strangling the very first, unexpecting guardsman with a fiber wire. Through stealth-aimed movement he makes his way to a building's roof, covered with more unaware guards to kill. As Hank advances he guides himself to his goal with a 'sheriff tracker', which appears to be a heartbeat-sensing radar display device, only suitable for tracking his final victim 'the Sheriff'. Once he notes the Sheriff is right below him, Hank prepares to breach... Hank draws a cutting charge from his pocket and blows a hole into the roof he's standing on, to quickly jump down and surprise-attack. The sheriff, in a sudden rush of panic, flees through the door to his left and fires a shot in the intruder's direction while doing so, only to hit one of his guardsmen in the room he is situated in. Through swift moves of melee and firearm-violence Hank finishes off every single retaliating grunt in the room as well as 13 others who enter one by one. Hank advances, armed with a shotgun he took from one of the dead grunts. As Hank passes through the door , the revived Jesus enters, unnotedly. When the Sheriff spots Hank entering the room , who made his way past multiple armed men, he runs on further: through the doorway he leaves through, more guardsmen enter, only to be slain by Hank's bare hands. From the other direction, a surprising enemy seems to be commanding a small squad of grunts: an M16 grenade launcher wielding clown, later to be known by the name of Tricky the clown. Withouth too much of a struggle, Hank beats up the clown's squad, disarms him and executes him with his own assault rifle. Now Jesus, who Hank thought he got rid of, enters and prepares to master Hank with his supernatural forces. When Hank is about to shoot him he pushes him to the other end of the room with a ray-form kinetic energy wave, then resurrects the departed grunts as zombies, but leaves Tricky's body dead on the floor. Jesus, who only seems to be attempting to buy time by using dead grunts as henchmen, immediately leaves the room. After murdering the zombies, as well as more grunts who enter the room, Hank enters an elevator to his left. A number of grunts stands on top of the elevator and tries to take out Hank by caging him in the lift and blowing him up with a Frag Grenade. Hank manages to throw it back and let's the attackers have a taste of their own explosive, then climbs up to terminate the unaware grunts who enter the elevator by cutting through one of the cables, causing the elevator to crash down the shaft, killing those inside. Escaping the shaft by climbing the broken cable and making his way through multiple rooms on a higher floor, Hank slays every grunt to stand in his way. Instead of murdering the last one, Hank only disarms and interrogates him to find the sheriff, then hits him to unconsciousness. Through more use of dexterity, reflexes and violence, Hank advances, committing more murders, and picks up two PPK handguns from the dead bodies to leave for the next room. As soon as Hank left the room he was in we see Jesus enter. Jesus, who's still keeping track of him, is on his heels to take him out when necessary... Now Hank enters a final room, in which the sheriff is situated with two of his more heavily armed bodyguards. One of them is wielding a shotgun, the other one an Assault rifle. As soon as the door opens the sheriff covers behind the desk and Hank shots the two bodyguards before they can react. The sheriff, wielding a PPK, attempts to shoot Hank in a surprise attack, but Hank manages to disarm him. Now Hank is dangerously close to reaching his goal, but instead of finsihing quickly he takes too much time to enjoy his victory: as he looks the terrified sheriff in the 'eyes', Jesus approaches and gives Hank a headshot with his Deagle, saving the Sheriff. The screen turns black, and a text appears: Moral: Don't try to shoot the sheriff Body count: 80 Trivia *This episode is the the first episode with blood in it, but it isn't very realistic. Gunfire creates red starbursts on victims (sometimes not even conforming to thier bodies), and dead characters are marked with a large red starburst beneath them. Additionally, no blood is seen when characters are punched or beaten with a nightstick, even when Hank uses one to impale an unlucky grunt. More bizarrely, Hank rips off the head of a grunt to toss at another, but not a drop of blood is created. The mark on the sherrif tracker looks like a blood stain too. *Tricky and The Sheriff make their first appearances. *If you look closely, you notice the grunts (like Hank) have an oval head. In the scene where Hank makes a sneak attack through an air vent, you can notice some of the grunts had thick, round heads. *In this episode Hank dies for the very first time. *This is the first episode with friendly fire in it, right after Hank blows up the celling, The Sheriff shoots a grunt, accidentally. *If fans didn't want the series to go on, the series would have ended right here. Fortunately, it was a hit, and Krinkels immediately began work on the next sequel. *In the Old Version there was a part taken out entirely, where Hank checks his Sheriff Tracker again, then throws a grenade at the roof above the Sheriff. *If one can notice in the second room Hank enters, after he is finished with the zombies and two grunts, a grunts hand will appear at the top of the screen. This also happens in the lift, but there looks to be an MP5 handle to the far right. *Tricky was shot multiple times by Hank in this episode. However, in the following episode, he appears to have no wounds or deformities whatsoever. External links *Madness Combat 2 at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations